A World Behind the Gate
by HappySmilyPeople
Summary: just as Tsuna and his friends are having a normal life, they found a mysterious house with a mirror in it, they didn't expect what will happen next. KHR centric


A World Behind the Gate.

Summary : just as Tsuna and his friends having a normal life, Tsuna encountered a strange house with a strange mirror that dragged him into an adventure beyond his expectations.

Genre: adventure, friendship,comedy.

Disclaimer: don't own KHR/FMA

Chapter 1

"That test was the worst." Tsuna signed as he entered his bedroom. " I can't even understand a question in there" he mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

"That's why you're useless 'dame Tsuna' " a voice shocked him. "Eh? Reborn!" He replied his home tutor, Reborn who is patting Leon.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted him. "Don't Ciaossu me Reborn, I just have a bad day..." Tsuna said as he throw his beg on the floor and lay on his bed. "No time to laid back 'dame Tsuna'!" "Aw! Reborn what was that for?" He shouted as he rubbed his head that was hit by a one ton mallet. "Just like I said no resting for you, hurry up, let's walk a marathon 500 km!" Reborn said walk towards the door.

"A 500 marathon? Are you trying to kill me reborn?" Tsuna complained. "Nope, now hurry we'll come back before sunset" "ehh? That impossible!"

"Ahahahaha! This candy is mine!" "Lambo san it was meant to be shared!" "Ahahaha you can't catch Lambo san! Ahahahaha" Lambo running across the hallway while carrying a basket full of candies to Tsuna's room, while I pin is trying to catch up with Lambo. Quickly Tsuna pick up the basket from Lambo. " I pin is right Lambo if you want you can have one but not all." Tsuna said as I pin stop running chasing after Lambo. Then, Lambo started crying while mumbling 'Tsuna stingy' and pulled 10 year bazooka and shoot Lambo and I pin.

Pink smoke covered the entire room until a voice spoke " my my I was in the middle of cleaning the toilet" Adult Lambo said "oh no, I'm gonna be late delivering the ramen!" Adult I pin said.

"Adult Lambo and I pin!" Tsuna greeted. " Ara young Vongola nice to see you here" greeted the adult Lambo. " Ehehehe" Tsuna laugh nervously.

"Romeo!" Bianchi shouted as she prepared her famous poison cooking cake to be thrown at adult Lambo. " Gotta run!" Adult Lambo ran to the window without realizing that they were in the second floor. "Don't run Romeo!" Bianchi shouted as she rushed down to chase after Adult Lambo, who she thought her ex boyfriend.

" You better chase them" Reborn said calmly. "Eh? Me?" Tsuna nervously pointed himself. "Yup, hurry!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna out from the window. "Eeeee!" Tsuna screamed as he fall to the ground.

Few minutes of searching Adult Lambo and Biancho passed and the sun is setting. "Lambo! Bianchi san!" He shouted but no response. Tsuna sighed and went toward another ally.

"Evening Tenth!" "Evening Tsuna!" Two voice greeted him as they were his two guardians  
>"Gokudera kun! Yamamoto kun! Have you see Lambo?" Tsuna asked the both. "That stupid cow?" Gokudera mumbled. " Let's search for him together Tsuna!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded "Thanks Yamamoto kun Gokudera kun!" Tsuna thanked. "Don't worry Tenth! We'll find that stupid cow! Leave that to me!" Gokudera assured his boss. Tsuna simply nodded as they run towards left. Without they noticed, Reborn followed them and smirked.<p>

"Lambo/stupid cow!" Exchange voices was heard in the ally wishing that Lambo will hear them. Then they ran and ran and found a suspicious empty house that has a big X on the door and written 'forbidden' on the windows. "Hii! What a scary house! Hii!" Tsuna shivered as he heard a cry from inside the house. "Is that Lambo?" "Who knows?" Yamamoto and Gokudera exchange glances at each other

" Why not go in there?" Reborn appeared behind them. "Sure, let's go" Gokudera said "ok" Yamamoto agreed "wai-wait a minute guys!" Tsuna stopped his two guardians "hmm? What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "It might be dangerous! So how about-" "hurry up and go Tsuna!" Reborn kicked him until he slammed to the front door of the mysterious house. The door broke and opened. "Way to go tenth!" Gokudera praised. "C'mon let's get in!" Yamamoto said as he dragged Tsuna inside "wait wait! Yamamoto kun stop dragging me". Tsuna plead.

Inside the house was filled with dust and spider webs, some usual household furniture was there like table,chairs,etc. They went deeper into the house until they found a door that was written 'forbidden' with a small whole down.

"That stupid cow must be inside!" Gokudera said as he kicked the door, force it to open 'Just as expected Gokudera kun' Tsuna thought as he hoped no that they didn't disturb something in the house.

In the corner of the room, there was Lambo and a wall mirror. "Lambo!" Tsuna shouted as he rushed to Lambo picking him up. "Hiii! Let's get out of here Tsuna! Lambo san is scared!" Lambo plead. "Okay okay but calm down a little bit."

"Hm? Tenth there's something wrong with this mirror" Gokudera said as he was observing the mirror. "What?" "Really?" Tsuna and Yamamoto who looked into the mirror with confused face. In the mirror, they could see a gate, a big gate with some kind of ancient pictures with writing they couldn't understand.

Suddenly, the door inside the mirror opened as thousands of black tiny hands are reaching for them. "Waaa! Lambo san wanna go home!" Lambo screamed "run!" Tsuna shouted but a hand grabbed tsuna wrist and dragged him inside the mirror "waa! What should we do Rebor-heh? He's sleeping in a time like this?" Tsuna panicked as his tutor was sleeping when we was halfway dragged into the mirror. "Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "We're going in the mirror!" Yamamoto said. "Waa! Lambo san wanna go home! Go home! Waa!" Lambo cried.

With that, all of them was sucked into the mirror, just as they were sucked inside the mirror's gate, the was closed.

'Where am I? What is this place? Is everyone alright? Anyone help me!' Tsuna thought as he fell and keep falling who knows where it'll bring him.

To be continued…


End file.
